


鲸吞

by Shiinasekai



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 闻嘉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiinasekai/pseuds/Shiinasekai





	鲸吞

发情期快到的时候，焉栩嘉又发低烧了，这大概是第一次分化留下的后遗症。  
那时候还在比赛，赛程繁忙，他压力大，结果不声不响地提前分化了。焉栩嘉强撑了三天，忍着热潮和低烧，咬死不告诉任何人，包括自己的队友，每天徘徊于医务室和练习室。他费尽心思地贴抑制贴，喷香水，注射注射一管又一管抑制剂和杂七杂八的药水，可还是不顶用，到第四天就被翟潇闻撞破了。  
同时撞破的还有翟潇闻的秘密：一直对外宣称是Omega的翟潇闻其实是个Alpha。  
翟潇闻后来常嘲笑他笨，做一次爱就能解决的事，焉栩嘉非得用这么麻烦的步骤去企图掩饰。焉栩嘉心想，你就聪明，你就会骗人，翟潇闻是天下第一大骗子。比如原本医生让翟潇闻帮忙给焉栩嘉扎上一针，他忙不过来。结果翟潇闻面上笑着说好的我很熟练的，一转身却把焉栩嘉拉扯出医务室，一把推进隔壁杂物间。并且威胁着说，不想死就乖一点，为你好而已，别紧张，我不会告诉别人的。被人开苞的滋味不太好受，所幸Omega天然有性别优势，所以不适也能很快过去。翟潇闻偷偷陪了焉栩嘉三天发情期的时间，为此焉栩嘉自愿也帮他保守了秘密。但也许就是因为第一次处理的不及时，焉栩嘉每次发情期快到的时候都会无端开始发低烧。也好在他可以从中得到暗示，然后半夜准确爬到翟潇闻床上，翟潇闻低下头就可以熟练地吻上对方。在一片周围人都睡着的安谧气氛中，焉栩嘉只要一点点让他心安的气息就好。  
后来出道了，他们还是要这样，焉栩嘉说他已经习惯了翟潇闻的味道，反正他俩都要一起骗人，不如就这样一直结盟下去吧。翟潇闻说好啊，但是我们要结盟到什么时候啊。焉栩嘉想了下说，到我十八岁的时候吧，我想过了生日就去把腺体摘了。不知道为什么，他感觉自己说完这话，翟潇闻看他的眼神顿时变得肃然起敬。焉栩嘉觉得这没什么，Omega太麻烦，他还有很长的路要走，不想总是为了什么低烧什么发情期而误事，反正Beta在这个世界也过得很好，摘了腺体谁又知道。  
翟潇闻说好吧好吧，只要你多给我买几个包这一切都不是问题。于是焉栩嘉默默塞了一张卡给他，权当自己长期买鸭的费用了。

白天焉栩嘉一觉醒来就发现自己又发烧了，他想去隔壁房找翟潇闻，却被迎面撞上的姚琛告知，他们都去超市买东西了，晚上才回来。焉栩嘉叹气道，知道了。我感冒了，房间空调太冷，我去他们房睡一会儿。也不管背后姚琛欲言又止想问那你为什么不关空调，总之他说完转身便栽进隔壁房里，躺在翟潇闻床上，用被子把自己卷成一团，枕着他的味道睡得天昏地暗。睡到翟潇闻回来了，坐在床上抱他了，他都还没清醒过来。  
翟潇闻隔着被子抱他说你是猪啊，你睡一天了吗。焉栩嘉骂他你知道要回来啊，我一早就给你发消息了。翟潇闻松开手，笑着说，可是我在陪之光逛超市，我总不能说你发情了我要回来给你解决生理需求吧。  
之光，之光，焉栩嘉闭着眼在心里骂，狗男男。  
你是不是又在骂我，翟潇闻凑近了问，你每次想骂我都这幅表情。骂的就是你，焉栩嘉的发情期总是特别控制不住脾气，像个吃了十斤火药的爆竹，就是要掷地有声地炸裂，到底做不做了？焉栩嘉烦的要命，腺体也开始疼。他想哭，又不想丢脸给翟潇闻看，他觉得好委屈，怎么他花钱买翟潇闻了翟潇闻还不对他好一点，每次都像逗猫一样逗他，他是焉栩嘉又不是水泥，他要翟潇闻至少在发情期的时候对他好有错吗有错吗有错吗？？？  
我找鸭都比找你好！他喊出来的时候自己都吓了一跳，焉栩嘉这才发现，翟潇闻正一脸憋笑地撑在床上看着他。靠，原来我刚把心声都说出来了。焉栩嘉这下觉得自己真的没法活了。他下意识就把被子提起来蒙在自己脸上，仿佛这样翟潇闻就能消失一样。可是翟潇闻不仅不自觉消失，反而大力揪起被子，和焉栩嘉奋斗，还叫嚣说，你不是要做吗，你这样蒙着我怎么做？你叫白马会所的鸭子都不能隔着被子跟你做啊。焉栩嘉一听就愤怒了，他大喊，翟潇闻你滚出去！翟潇闻说，我不滚，这是我的房间！他笑得越来越厉害，焉栩嘉躺在被子下宛如一具死尸。  
最后焉栩嘉还是斗不过翟潇闻，乖乖地被掀开了被子，再被翟潇闻抱在怀里。他已经自暴自弃了，信息素也懒得收起来，恶毒地想让翟潇闻也多受点折磨。  
因为现在翟潇闻在哄他。  
翟潇闻哄人手段一套一套的，又是认错又是讨好，态度诚恳，还会撒娇，可是焉栩嘉油盐不进，哼都不想哼，闭着眼决心要给翟潇闻一点颜色瞧瞧。你知不知道有个词叫傲娇，就跟你现在一模一样。翟潇闻突然说道。焉栩嘉愣了，随即又生气了，他伸腿蹬翟潇闻，直想把这个臭不要脸得寸进尺的人一脚踢到床下去。结果却是被翟潇闻抓住脚踝，顺势把他整个人翻身拖了过来。焉栩嘉还没来得及反应，翟潇闻已经挤进他膝盖间，把他两条腿都按在腰上，然后一只手捏着焉栩嘉下巴，狡黠地笑说，你撒娇好可爱，真的像猫，看过那个动画吗，猫儿历险记，里面有一只白猫，头上还扎了个粉色的蝴蝶结，跟你一模一样。我不要，焉栩嘉气鼓鼓地作势咬翟潇闻的手，我不要可爱。翟潇闻说由不得你，你就可爱。他说完就去亲焉栩嘉的唇，不容他反抗地把信息素全灌在焉栩嘉口腔中，进而侵蚀进他的器官，血液，神经，全部的全部。  
焉栩嘉好冷。他第一次就问过翟潇闻，他的信息素是什么，翟潇闻说，学名上说是雪。焉栩嘉并不能理解，雪能有什么味道，雪碴子就算吃到嘴里也只能品出冰和白水。所以他每次和翟潇闻做爱都感觉自己被冻死，所以他每次都更渴望翟潇闻的拥抱。现在焉栩嘉又呜咽着说，你抱抱我，我好冷。翟潇闻真的把他抱起来，让他坐着。这下他进得更深了。焉栩嘉疼得失去所有力气，被人上的滋味不好受，翟潇闻的信息素他也受不了，他仅剩的力气都用来抱着对面人的肩了。唯有翟潇闻的体温还是温暖的，焉栩嘉笼罩在一片寒气里，迷迷糊糊地向翟潇闻身上更加贴去，恨不得被他搂过每一寸肌肤，平时他们俩不爱看对眼，说话不到三句焉栩嘉就要翻脸走人，做爱的时候反倒焉栩嘉恨不得要和翟潇闻贴在一起做一个连体婴，或者是直接被他拥进身体里。他渴求那一点点温度。

焉栩嘉的右臂上密密麻麻一排针孔，那大部分是他比赛时打针留下的痕迹，他这个人在某些方面爱好自虐，乃至自残。那时候翟潇闻不止说过一次，打针不好，做爱包治百病。可是焉栩嘉就是咬牙说不，他允许翟潇闻抱他吻他拿信息素安慰他，甚至给他做临时标记，但就是不愿意发生进一步关系，宁愿花费大量时间去打针。  
有一次他发低烧，烧得快糊涂了还在练舞，翟潇闻担心他，偷偷去练习室外面看他，然后就眼睁睁看着焉栩嘉摔倒了。那次翟潇闻也生气了，他借口说带焉栩嘉去医务室，实际上压着他在厕所强行做了一次。焉栩嘉哭得快要喘不过气，艰难地蹦出一个字一个字，连起来就是一句不太到位的国骂。可是翟潇闻心疼他，又气又恼，说没见过你这么轴的，真不把自己当回事。焉栩嘉哭红的眼看他说，我就是太把自己当回事了。翟潇闻无话可说，只好说，我真想打你。焉栩嘉说你现在跟打我有什么区别，我好痛，翟潇闻我要痛死了，你搞得我好痛。焉栩嘉哇哇乱叫。不知道为什么，他在外人面前能保持一副油盐不进大方得体的优雅样子，常被夸奖有着超乎年龄的成熟，而在翟潇闻面前却总是智商一泻千里，幼稚笨拙的不像话，看起来像是远不足这个年龄的小孩。  
翟潇闻拿他一点办法都没有，他只好哄他抱他亲他，任他发泄不爽，完了还得背着他去医务室。然后焉栩嘉在他背上静静地睡着了。翟潇闻也想过，他欠焉栩嘉的吧。  
出道后翟潇闻便坚决不让焉栩嘉碰任何针剂，按他的话说，你下一秒血就要从针孔里流出来了你还要不要命了。焉栩嘉被他捏着腺体，双腿无力，头皮发麻，只好翟潇闻说什么他都应了。  
后来焉栩嘉灵光一现，突然想起来自己还是个未成年，蹦跳着去跟翟潇闻梗着脖子说，我还是未成年，你搞未成年犯法，我要送你去坐牢！翟潇闻当时躲在房里抽烟，烟雾缭绕中他看他的眼神就像看着一个小学生，末了掐了烟头嗤笑说，16岁就合法了，你几年没读书了？焉栩嘉见状不对，赶紧要走开，又被翟潇闻提着衣领拉回来浑身摸了一遍，直到把他摸软了，才装着好心放开说，你还有事要忙吧？焉栩嘉气得发抖，他拿过旁边的抱枕就往翟潇闻身上砸，翟潇闻一边躲闪一边喊，我错了我错了，你过来我亲你一口就好了。谁要给你亲啊！焉栩嘉大怒。但也没办法，他还是让翟潇闻亲了两下，然后一边擦嘴一边怒气冲冲地走了。这以后焉栩嘉更加坚定地想，等他十八岁成人了他一定要摆脱翟潇闻，不能再让翟潇闻为所欲为了。  
翟潇闻无所谓，翟潇闻没有心，翟潇闻到头来只拿走了他一张卡。焉栩嘉又不满意，他又在心里痛骂翟潇闻不要脸，没有心。但他转念想，他是不是可以要求翟潇闻对他好不欺负他了，吃人嘴软拿人手短，翟潇闻拿了他那么一大笔钱呢。可是翟潇闻对他还是没有一点改变，因此焉栩嘉这次又哭，说翟潇闻把他当猫，找鸭都比找翟潇闻好。结局自然是再次被翟潇闻无情耻笑了。  
焉栩嘉高潮一次以后便突地迷茫了。他竟不知道自己是在求什么，他也不懂翟潇闻想干什么。他想问翟潇闻，难道你一点都不在乎我吗，连一点点喜欢我都没有吗，我知道AO结合是天性使然，可是荷尔蒙和多巴胺以外，你对我就一点感情都没有吗？可是他问不出口，翟潇闻会不会嘲笑我，会不会觉得我很可笑，会不会觉得我幼稚，会不会觉得我好像个傻逼。焉栩嘉患得患失，想着想着又想哭，他承认他在床上就是水做的，哪儿的水都多，翟潇闻说的没错。  
翟潇闻一贯聪明，他一边撞进来一边问焉栩嘉你在想什么，你干嘛那么委屈看着我，焉栩嘉说我没有，翟潇闻说你有，焉栩嘉又重复了一遍我没有，翟潇闻说你就有，焉栩嘉的火气噼里啪啦，一点就燃，他啪地爆炸，破罐子破摔说我在想你爱不爱我！  
这回轮到翟潇闻愣神了，他愣地连身下的动作都停了，他们沉默对视数秒，焉栩嘉觉得难受极了，又小声说你能不能动一动。翟潇闻这才回神。气氛有点尴尬，但翟潇闻还是尽职做到了鸭的本分，先把焉栩嘉给伺候舒服了，再回过头来继续解决这个问题。高潮以后的焉栩嘉懒得一动不动，翟潇闻先去开窗，散掉屋里的腥气和信息素混合的难闻味道，再抱着焉栩嘉去坐在浴缸里，接着去换床单，打扫战场。  
焉栩嘉躺在水里，不想说话，他今天把这辈子的脸都丢完了，正在思考以后怎么面对翟潇闻。想着想着，他差点沉在水里，还是翟潇闻一把抓住他脖子的。他转头看见翟潇闻极其难看的神色，下意识说了对不起，我想入神了。翟潇闻沉默了片刻，跟着重重叹气道，没了我你可怎么办。他边说边也钻进浴缸，除了我世界上还有人知道原来你这么白痴吗，洗个澡还能差点溺水，夏之光知道吗，赵磊知道吗？焉栩嘉憋红了脸反驳道，我才没有！干嘛提别人！翟潇闻又答，因为你在别人面前拿乔得很好啊，高冷大少爷哦，茶庄少主哦。焉栩嘉瞪他，你想说什么。翟潇闻说，没什么，只是觉得你表里不一，口是心非。焉栩嘉又想大骂翟潇闻了，想着想着顺便还想哭，他好委屈，嘴巴也撇了下来，这一切又不是他想这样的，当一个Omega不是他想的，和翟潇闻变得不清不白也不是他想的，就算是刚刚，他也是在想翟潇闻才差点滑进去，可是翟潇闻怎么能这么说他呢，翟潇闻欺负人啊翟潇闻真不是个东西。  
每次都是他痛，发情期让他痛，雪让他痛，做爱让他痛，翟潇闻的话也让他痛，他总是因为翟潇闻痛得死去活来，早知道今天他能因为翟潇闻痛到死，当初在医务室他就应该按着针头先把翟潇闻捅死，坚决不让翟潇闻有威胁他的机会。  
别哭啦，爱哭鬼。他正这么想着，对面的人突然伸出手来摸了摸他的脸。我没哭！我也不爱哭！我从来不哭！焉栩嘉回道。我知道你没哭，也不爱哭，从来只在床上哭，可是你现在看起来快哭了。翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地，你怎么这么小孩子气啊。我哪有。焉栩嘉好不服气。可是你就是小孩子啊，叫哥哥。翟潇闻还是嬉皮笑脸的。滚。焉栩嘉没好气地回他。别生气啦。这人拿出一贯的甜蜜蜜哄他。焉栩嘉反而越想越气，口不择言道，你当你哄女朋友呢。翟潇闻闻言笑得更开心了，说，那你不就是我女朋友吗？我哄你天经地义。  
过分突然的直球打得焉栩嘉猝不及防，他被翟潇闻的话砸了一脸，竟一时呆着了。翟潇闻伸手拉他，一把将他抱在了怀里。焉栩嘉感觉得到翟潇闻的手指拨开了自己湿漉漉的发尾，轻抚着他露出来的脖颈上的某块，那里是他脆弱又甜蜜的腺体，焉栩嘉忍不住颤抖起来。他难耐地闭上眼，只觉得翟潇闻又凑近他，将温热的呼吸与话语都打在他的耳膜上，你以前说你十八岁生日了就要去摘了腺体，其实我一直都不太想你这么做，因为我很自私，也很坏，我不想以后就跟你只是普通同事了，我就想你永远依赖我，需要我，也想你永远只哭给我看。所以不要去摘了好不好，既然你也很在乎我爱不爱你的话。或者。他又顿了顿，低笑道，其实我之前就想了好久我该怎么办，或者你执意要这么做的话，我不介意把你关起来先让你怀孕。  
听听，翟潇闻说的什么狗屁话，明明前面还怪感人的。焉栩嘉一听到怀孕就头晕，抬起手肘就想打他，却忽略了自己的腺体就在人嘴边——翟潇闻眼疾手快，抓住了焉栩嘉的手并同时叼住了他腺体。痛！焉栩嘉惊呼出声，可翟潇闻没有松口，他死死地用手臂圈住焉栩嘉的腰，咬着焉栩嘉腺体的力道像是一个肉食动物在啃咬自己心爱的食物。  
焉栩嘉又冷了，他发抖着去寻求翟潇闻的亲近，后颈的痛感像要把他劈裂，他快要四分五裂，而只有亲吻能将他麻醉，能让他尝到一点多情。  
大雪吞没万象，他到底还是化在了雪中。


End file.
